My Father
by Jacen200015
Summary: I'm back with a sequel to My Master. In this sequel we will be visiting the thoughts of ObiWan's son, XimunTae Cevin Kenobi aka Jamie. This fic starts off near where My Master left off. I have been considering having Anakin's thoughts included as well,
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a sequel to My Master. In this sequel we will be visiting the thoughts of Obi-Wan's son, Ximun-Tae Cevin Kenobi** aka **Jamie. This fic starts off near where My Master left off. I have been considering having Anakin's thoughts included as well, but i am not sure yet. If you all want to hear Anakin's thoughts then tell me in your review and i'll do so. I might even have Obi-Wan's thoughts added too if anyone is interested. Yes, Obi-Wan is alive :) **

**I'm looking forward to your responses. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It's that time of year again. My Master gets so quiet and withdrawn during this time. Sometimes he leaves without warning for a couple of days to search for my father. My father is dead, why can't my Master see that? Even if my Master did find my father, I'm not sure if I would want to see him.

My Master warns me about my anger and bitterness, but I can't help it, it just can't seem to go away. I kick at my bedroom wall and then look out of the window into the dark night. I sense my Master leave the planet and shake my head. It's been about eleven years since my father disappeared. He's not coming back.

I sit down on my bed and run a hand through my reddish brown hair. I should go to bed, I have classes in the morning, but I don't think I can sleep.

The door opens a crack and a tiny hand reaches up to switch on the light before coming inside. The light momentarily blinds me, but I know who it is. I sigh in annoyance and flop down on my bed. I tell Cera to leave, but she sits down on my bed beside me instead.

Cera is my Master's eight-year-old daughter, and the youngest. She has her mother's brown hair and her father's blue eyes. My master also has twins, Luke and Leia who are twelve years old. There is also Jirianna, who is ten years old.

Cera has an irritating way of knowing when I'm in a bad mood, not matter how hard I shield. Ugg, can she just leave me alone! I try to ignore her, but she is to stubborn to realize that I want to be left alone!

I close my eyes and tell her that I'm sleeping, but she doesn't fall for it. She wants me to tell her a joke. How is that supposed to make me feel better? I tell her to leave again and she refuses. Why does she have to be so stubborn? She has this crazy idea that it's her job to make people happy. For crying out loud, can she just go play with her dolls or something?

I get under my covers and put my pillow over my face to block out the light. I tell her it's late and that she should be sleeping. I feel her lay down beside me and feel her gaze on me. I knew that if I were to look into her eyes, she would be giving me the look that tends to make people want to give in. I hate that look, it makes me feel guilty.

Slowly the time passes and I can hear Cera yawn. I hope she'll get sleepy enough to decide to go to bed. The time continues to pass by and then I hear a tiny snoring sound. I groan as I realize that she has fallen asleep, on my bed!

Getting out of bed, I pick Cera up, carry her to her room, and tuck her into her own bed. I wish I could be at the Temple like the other padawans, but the only time I'm at the temple is when my Master and I have to report to the Council after a mission or to participate in lightsaber tournaments, or if I have to take classes that I can't get away from the Temple.

My Master says that it's a good idea to train away from the Temple and that the training is well rounded. I sit back down on my bed and sigh. Well rounded indeed. I must be the only padawan who has to do at least two hours of community service everyday. Yesterday I had the task of washing landspeeders! I'm sure al my friends at the Temple would laugh at me if they knew. They would probably think that I had done something wrong and that's why I have to do community service.

Luke and Leia don't seem to have a problem with doing community service, they don't understand why I dislike it so much. The other two are lucky, they don't have start community service until they are twelve.

I need a vacation. A personal, long, vacation. I don't know where I would go, but anywhere that's far away from my Master and his family will be nice. Maybe I could hang out for a few days wit the Gungans? No, I think my patience will be worn thin to fast. They are a good people, but a few of them can be a little…um… irritating. I think they take a longer time to mature than humans do.

Now what about the Wookiees? I can hang out with them in the trees. Of course they might inform my Master of my location. I could go to Tatooine, but that's to close to Naboo. Alderaan would be a nice place, but it might get boring. Oh, I don't know where I would go. I just need to get away from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugg. Politics are such a headache. This is the most irritating class I have ever had. Of course if I was at the Temple I would still have to take this course. My Master is not to fond of politics either, but he does his best to act interested when his wife talks about things going on in the Senate. There is one plus to this class. I can ask my Master's wife for help on my assignments.

I've been sensing something since my first class this morning. I'm not certain what it is and every now and then a picture flashes through my mind. It looks like a cell with a tiny bit of light coming through a hole. Maybe the Force is trying to tell me something, or maybe I'm so bored that I'm imagining things.

My next class is flying lessons. My Master had insisted that I take a flying class this year. Hey, that gives me an idea. My Master has a spare Jedi starfighter. I can use that to go on my mini vacation since I know enough to fly a ship now.

So where will I fly to? Will I go near to the core, or will I go into the unknown regions. Hmm, traveling in the unknown regions sounds like fun, and maybe I'll find an unexplored planet.

* * *

It's night out now. Time to go. I left a note for my Master's wife so she won't worry to much. I told her that I'm going out flying for a few days and will be back in five days.

I start up the engines and get them warmed up. I'm starting to get second thoughts about this idea. I'm going to get grounded for sure. Oh well, its like I haven't been grounded before and I am certain that my Master hasn't reported to the council about my past actions. The council would give me a stricture punishment or worse, but as long as my Master continues to keep these incidents away from the Council's ears then I will be fine. I think. What if my Master decides that he should report my actions to the Council? No, he won't do that.

I lift the ship off of the ground and exit the open hanger bay's door and head into space. Well, to late now. I'm going and no one will stop me. I put the ship into hyperspace and then take a homework assignment out of a small bag. I might as well finish up some homework while I'm out here. I don't want to get to far behind.

* * *

It's my second day out in space. I came out of hyperdrive a few seconds ago. All I can see are stars. I look done at the console as the ship's warning lights start flashing and shrilling. What is going on? I don't sense anyt….. Oh oh. I think I'm in trouble. There's some kind of vortex forming in space. I try everything to move away from it but the engines are not responding and I'm falling towards it. I'm going to be in major trouble if I live through this.

* * *

Oh, my head hurts. I think I got knocked out. I look out of the viewport and see unfamiliar star patterns and…oh Sith. There is a ship closing in and the minds I sense are hostile. I try getting the engines back online, but all of the controls are frozen. I call out to my Master through our bond as the alien ship traps my ship in a tractor beam and pulls me in.

This was such a bad idea. Why oh why did I think this was a good idea? My Master is going to kill me if these guys don't first.

I unstrap myself and grab my lightsaber. They're not going to get me without a fight.

Once my ship docks inside the larger ship, I open the canopy and jump out onto the hanger floor, igniting my lightsaber.

The hanger is dimly lit and I can barely see anything, but through the Force I can sense that I am surrounded. A shot is fired and I block it with my lightsaber. I'm attacked from behind by an alien wielding a wicked looking knife and I spin around and Force push it backwards.

I tell them that I don't wish to hurt them, but they keep coming at me. I really wish this was a bad dream, but its not. I blue bolt of light gets passed my lightsaber and strikes me in the chest. I drop my lightsaber and fall to the ground, my whole body paralyzed by the stunbolt. I can feel myself falling into unconsciousness. I call out to my Master again, but I fear that I'm to far away for him to hear me. I should have stayed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anakin's thoughts**

He ran off. Why in the name of the Force did he run off and where did he run off to? Maybe I should have taken him with me this time. Maybe I let him get away with to many things, maybe I should tell the Council. But I just can't do that, he's Obi-Wan's son. I'm sure Jamie had a good reason for leaving the way he did. I hope it's a good reason. What am I doing wrong in training him?

I sit back in the pilot's chair and watch the stars streak past. Master, I really could use some advice. Was I ever that bad when I was younger. I really hope Jamie has not gotten into any trouble. At least, into any more trouble than he already is in.

**Jamie's thoughts**

This stinks. This really does. Some Jedi I would make, couldn't even block a stunbolt. Master would be disappointed in me. Hah, what am I thinking, he's already disappointed in me. I'm nothing but a failure, a nobody. I'm just a piece of his dead Master.

I kick out in the darkness and hit a solid wall. Pain shoots up my foot and leg and I fall onto the unforgiving ground. Sith! I am going to be in so much poodoo when my Master finds me. If he finds me. If he is even looking for me.

Hot tears stream from my eyes and I angrily wipe them away. Something is blocking my connection to the Force. What if my Master thinks I'm dead?

I curl up into a ball, my arms around my legs and put my head to my knees. What do these beings do to their prisoners? I don't want to find out.

A noise catches my attention, and although the cell is dark, there is a tiny amount of light coming through the hole and landing on what looks to be rags. I creep curiously over to that spot and touch the rags and then jerk my hand away when I felt a movement. Who are you? I asked, but I don't get an answer. I gently place my hand against the rags again and I can feel the being tremble.

I have a cellmate. Well, at least I won't be alone. Is my cellmate friendly though? I ask my cellmate questions but I still don't get an answer. What's wrong? Can he not understand me? Can he not speak? I shake my head and feel the anger building up inside me. I hate it here.

The cell is suddenly lit with light, temporarily blinding me. I hear a strangled moan from my cellmate and when my eyes finally adjust I look to where my cellmate is. My cellmate was trembling in the corner of the cell dressed in dirty old rags. His graying brown hair was long and unkept, hiding his face from my view.

I carefully approach him and gently touch his shoulder. My cellmate jerks away from the touch. What has been done to this person? I carefully move his hair away from his face revealing a dirty face, swollen eyes, and sunken in cheeks. He looks like he was starving.

Looking around the cell, I find that a bowl of water and a rag had been slipped inside the cell as well as a plate with a crust of bread on it and a small cup of water. Are they starving this guy to death?

I take the crust of bread and break it in half. I take it to my cellmate but he refused to take it. I try getting the piece of bread in between the guy's lips in hopes that the taste of the bread would get to him and he would eat some, but I didn't have any luck. This guy has just given up.

I don't know why but this just makes my blood boil. Fine, he can just give up. Why do I even care? I throw the bread at him and then sit as far away from him as possible. I drink the warm water in the cup and then lay down, trying to make myself as comfortable as one can get on the floor.

I need to find a way out of this cell. They can't hold me here forever. There just has to be a way. In fact, they might not have dealt with Jedi before so maybe I have an advantage. But…why can't I access the Force? Is it just a coincidence?

I wish I knew what they're going to do to me, then I can better plan my escape. I could always try escaping before I know, but if I did and they caught me, will they kill me on site or will they do something worse to me?

I might as well try to get some sleep. Whatever happens, I'll need my strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamie's thoughts**

I wake up some time later. I don't know how much time has passed. My cellmate appears to still be sleeping. I begin a careful search of the walls, except for the place my cellmate is. I think I have found the doorway, but there seems to be no way to open it from the inside. I study the hole that is letting light shine through and wonder why my cellmate sits where the light will hit him.

Having nothing better to do, except do my thing in the corner reserved for that purpose, I sit by my cellmate and peer up at the hole. There must be a room on the other side of this wall, but why would there be a hole? Why would they let a little bit of light through?

I feel a shudder through the wall and floor and the light in the hole disappears. The cell jerks roughly, I hear an odd hiss. My cellmate wakes up and mutters something in a language I can't understand.

I hear shrieks of metal and wonder if the ship is under an attack of some kind. My cellmate and I start to be tossed around in the cell and then everything spins, spins so fast that I can barely think.

Then, it was over. My whole body aches, I can't believe that I managed to survive whatever has happened. I hear a groan and know that my cellmate has survived too.

There is a large hole in the corner of the cell that a person can squeeze through. I go over to it and do so and after my eyes adjust I find myself in a grassy green meadow and a bright hot sun blazing down on me in a clear blue sky.

I walk some feet away and turn around to see massive wreckage piles of what was once a spaceship. The Force must have been watching over me. I spot my cellmate slip through the hole and collapse into the grass.

The Force, I can feel the Force again. I smile and let it soak through me. I send a call out to my Master, but I can not sense him, I must be to far away.

I'm thirsty, I need to find some water, but I feel the Force prodding me to go back for my cellmate. Why should I? What if some of those aliens have survived and start hunt for us? He's already given up, he'll only slow me down.

I chew my lip and hear my Master's voice inside my head. We are to protect those in need. It is our duty. I growl under my breath, but I find that I don't want to disappoint my Master any more than I have already.

I head back to my cellmate who is still lying in the grass and ask him if he can walk. I tell him that we should get away from the crash site and also find some water. I help him to stand up and he leans on me for support. His whole body trembles, and I find myself breathing in the awful stench of his body odor.

We travel for about an hour and find a grove of trees and a lake. I help my cellmate sit by the water and I cup some water into my hand and drink of the cool liquid. After satisfy my thirst I start hunting for something edible to eat. There are so many unanswered questions that just cannot be answered at this time. Maybe my cellmate knows something, but he has barely spoken and when he had it wasn't in basic.

I find some berries and use the Force to check if they are alright to eat. I sense no warning and eat a handful of berries before bringing some to my cellmate who was dripping wet from drinking water from the lake. I take my cellmate's trembling right hand and place the plump purple berries into his hand. He eats them one by one, juice occasionally escaping his mouth and dribbling into his beard.

Well, at least I have someone to talk to, even if it's a one sided conversation. I need to figure out some form of defense if any of those aliens have managed to survive or someone nonfriendly goes investigates the crash. I have no idea what the predators on this planet are like either. I think I'll go back to the crash site and see if I can salvage anything. I probably should bring my cellmate along too. Great.

I look to see my cellmate asleep on the soft dirt. Going now is out of the question. Why oh why does he have to slow me down! I know I should release my frustration into the Force, but I don't feel like it. Nothing ever seems to go my way. I have every right to be frustrated.

I sit down crosslegged, a frown on my face. I hate this, I really do. It's my Master's fault. He should have let me train in the Temple. He shouldn't have gone to search for my missing father who is probably dead. It's his fault that I'm in this mess.

A hand lightly touches my shoulder and I look in surprise to see my cellmate looking at me with sad blueish gray eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jamie's thoughts**

After eating some more berries and drinking some more water, my cellmate and I headed back to the wreck. I wonder though if that's a good idea. Perhaps I should have salvaged what I could before leaving the wreckage far behind. I don't sense any danger from the Force, but then that didn't mean there would be no danger.

I begin searching the debris as soon as we reach the crash site, but so far I can't find anything salvageable. Plus, there are pieces of equipment that I find are unfamiliar to me and neither do I know the extent of the damage to them. The metal is odd though, like it's not really metal even though it looks like it. Even the material of the equipment was odd.

Useless, just plain useless. A waste of time. Everything was a mangled wreck and the bodies were not that much better off. There was plenty of signs that there was a space battle, we're lucky to have survived with minimal injuries. I look around for my cellmate and find him a short distance away from the wreck, staring up at the clear blue sky.

I stare up in the general direction my cellmate is looking and see what looks like dark spots and flashes of light. It's hard to make out, but it looks like it could be a space battle.

My cellmate says a long string of words in the language I don't recognize and then turns around to look at me. I wonder what he said, his face doesn't reveal very much to me. Turning away from him I head back in the direction where the trees are. We're trapped here with no way to communicate off planet or travel off planet. On a planet I know barely anything about, a hostile enemy or enemies above the planet, and a companion who can't speak basic. My life stinks!

**Anakin's thoughts**

A wormhole. I never thought I would see one that still functioned and stable enough to fly through. Shaking my head, I enjoy the beauty of the wormhole before I come out the other end. According to the faint trail I found from the ship Jamie had taken, he too had gone through the wormhole. I wonder if he took the time to appreciate the wormhole's beauty. I can sense an echo of Jamie's presence in the wormhole. Odd because one does not remain in a wormhole for very long. It's almost like the wormhole stores information of things that pass through it.

Ah, I'm out of the wormhole. A pity the ride is so short. It's not everyday one comes across a wormhole. The ship's sensors alert me to a larger ship some distance away from me. Stretching out with the Force I discover only blank spots, voids. I send out a call on a number of different frequencies and then wait.

A voice booms over the speakers, speaking in broken basic, ordering me to stay put and be prepare to be tractored in. Sensing no hostility I acknowledge the speaker and then watch as the ship approaches. Reckless some would say, especially beyond known space, but it's better than wandering through unknown space. I still can't sense Jamie and the trail his ship had made has disappeared completely.

As my ship is tractored into the large, unknown, ship, I see some significant scorch marks on its surface. The marks look fresh. Was it a random battle or is there a war going on?


End file.
